Connected
by MyShadowOfDoom
Summary: Sakura didn't think this would happen when she killed him. But now, she hears his voice everywhere she goes. She thinks she is going insane and it is going too far when she sees him again… ONESHOT


**Connected**

**Summary: Sakura didn't think this would happen when she killed him. But now, she hears his voice everywhere she goes. She thinks she is going insane and it is going too far when she sees him again…**

**Word ****3,345**

**Connected**

Sakura screamed the first time she heard his voice.

The smooth, deep, emotionless voice echoing through her mind, speaking to her like they had never fought, like she had never killed him.

'_**Hello Sakura.'**_ It said.

Luckily she was at home at the time, saving her from the strange looks people would have sent her.

She was going to ignore it but…

'…_Hi…'_

It laughed. _**'How are you going?'**_ it asked.

'…_OK…'_ she replied.

She got used to the voice soon enough. Still not believing it was him. She killed him. She was positive of it. Maybe she was going insane. She has no idea. But she regularly had chats with it. What else could she do?

'_**Do you know who I am?'**_ it asked one day.

'… _I think… yes…'_ Sakura replied and it laughed.

Question after question would swarm through her mind.

_I killed him, so how could I be speaking to him? I watched him breathe his last breath… I watched the light fade from his eyes… so how?_

The question's tormented her until she had to ask.

'_**Ha-Ha, I was wondering when you would ask… The thing is I'm not dead… anymore.'**_ It said and disappeared.

That didn't help at all and just left her with more questions. But she didn't mind… she was going insane and she decided to just live with it. So she just shrugged it off and continued to have these conversations with him.

Sakura smiled as she talked to Ino who was going on about this guy that had visited her shop earlier that day and left after chatting with her without buying a single flower.

That's when she saw him.

Red hair,

Amber eyes,

And Akatsuki cloak.

But what shocked her the most was the emotion's in his eyes and the human look to him.

Then, he was gone. Like the flick of a wrist he disappeared. Sakura didn't even know if she had even seen him.

It happened again a couple of days later, when she was heading to the training grounds to help out Hinata. He stood there. Humour in his eyes as he stood there watching her. His lips moved into a smirk before he disappeared… again.

Sakura continued to talk to him, wondering if she truly was insane and if she should admit herself to an asylum.

She continued to muse over everything that had happened until she realised something… she is falling for the voice…

_Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! God damn it!_ She cursed and continued to curse until she heard the voice.

'_**Someone's angry today.'**_ It stated.

'… _no, I'm annoyed.'_ Sakura disagreed.

'_**And why is that?'**_ it asked. Sakura turned bright red and didn't answer. She didn't even think about it.

'… _**I am never going to understand you.'**_ The voice stated after a moment and Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

'_No one can.'_ She admitted.

More weeks passed and she continued to see him every now and then. Every time, he would smirk and disappear. Sakura was kind of annoyed about it too. Because every time she saw him, she was blush and turn into a love sick puppy. Which she wasn't!

'_Ugh, I hate working at the hospital. Some of the patients don't understand how lucky they are when I decide to heal them myself and they go and tell me off when I tell them they have to rest for a couple of days to heal. I'm the medic and I know what they need! I know when they will need to rest to heal themselves! Ugh!'_ Sakura continued to go on a rant until she heard some laughing.

'_**Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.'**_ He snickered.

'_Shut up Ranga.'_ Sakura snapped making him laugh more.

'_**Nice one.'**_ It laughed.

'_Shut up or I'll kill you.'_ Sakura stated.

'_**Wow, you want to kill me again. I feel so loved.'**_ He said and Sakura blushed turning silent.

'_Meh, go away.'_ She stated.

"Aw, don't you love me?" it said and Sakura froze. She swear she heard that out loud and not in her head.

She turned towards where she heard the voice and froze.

There he stood. His silky red hair which Sakura longed to touch, the amber eyes that Sakura swore could look into her soul, the pale and flawless skin and the Akatsuki cloak that covered his body.

They continued to stare at each other his mouth slowly moving into a smirk.

"Long time no see Sakura." He said.

Sakura gulped and nodded. He laughed.

"It's okay; I'm not going to kill you. The exact opposite actually. I am here to give you a proposition."

"… A proposition?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, you see. I have been given a mission to watch over you. Of course, they don't know I can talk to you, but the mission was to watch over you and tell Leader-Sama the results. I did and he decided he wanted you to join us, the Akatsuki. What I have also noticed when watching you is you don't like it here. You are pretending to be happy. But in truth, you are alone, you are depressed and you hate it here. So we are giving you the choice to either join the Akatsuki or live the life you have now… and die of depression." He said. It was the longest thing he had ever said to her and she thought over it.

What he said was true. She wasn't happy here. Tsunade had stopped training her to train Ino. Ino spent a lot of time training with Tsunade and hanging with her new boyfriend. Hinata had to learn everything about becoming the leader of the Hyuuga clan. Naruto was always training or spending time with his girlfriend Hinata. Kakashi was always on missions… everyone was just too busy for her.

Her life was depressing. She faked she was happy. She pretended that she didn't care about the fact that no one had time for her. She was living a depressing life. His chat's being the only thing he looked forward to.

"… Okay. I'll join the Akatsuki." Sakura said. He smiled.

Sakura ran around and started to pack; throwing all sorts of things onto the bag on her bed, then casting a jutsu and shoving it all in. She packed absolutely everything she had into one bag and smiled when she looked around the house. She then grabbed the pen and paper which she had left out and wrote the others a quick message.

'_I'm sorry, but I have to do this… I can't stand it anymore. Please forgive me.'_ It said and she stuck it on the post at the front of her house.

Then, the two went outside and she lit the house on fire using a jutsu that makes things burn faster than normal. After that, the two disappeared.

Sakura felt guilty for lying to them. Making them think she committed suicide by burning the house down with her inside of it. But she didn't want them to know about her going to the Akatsuki.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Life was great in the Akatsuki. Sakura felt like herself again. She didn't have to pretend she was happy. Everyone spent a little time with her. Some people more than others. Tobi hung out with her the most of all. He was so cute! She also spent time drinking with Kisame and she had to thank Tsunade for all the times they would stay up drinking till they passed out. She would watch as Deidara did his art moulding his clay and she would watch Sasori as he made his puppets or read with him in the library. She also spent time with Konan who has ecstatic to have another female in the "gang". Konan, when she wasn't with Pein, showed Sakura her origami talents and taught her how to do some things.

She also did missions. It was different compared to when she was in Konoha. But she expected this. Seeing as she faked her death. When she goes on missions, she either wears a mask like Tobi while acting like Tobi or she puts up a genjutsu and behaves differently.

The others understood why and actually thought it a bit funny at times, which made her mad. Some even offered to help her out a bit. Tobi offered to cast a genjutsu on her so she looked different. Sasori said he could make a puppet for her to hide in and Konan offered to make something out of paper for her to hide in. Deidara made clay disguise kind of like his bird, except you can dispose of it or blow it up. She said okay to all of them and at different times, she would use them.

Sakura kept it a secret about her crush on Sasori. As far as she knew, no one knew about it or has figured it out. She hoped. The last thing she wanted was for him to find out as someone stupidly told him. Sakura would die if that happened!

'_**You seem to be in a cheerful mood this morning.'**_ Sasori said out of the blue.

'… _I guess I am.'_ She replied and went back to drawing. Sai had taught her a couple of tips for drawing a few years ago and she continued drawing until she was as good as him.

'_**Drawing again, huh? Why don't you use them to your advantage?'**_ he asked.

'_It would be like taking Sai's technique. He used his drawings in battle, bringing them to life.'_ Sakura explained.

'_**Then come up with a different technique. Come up with something new.'**_ He said and as always, he disappeared.

Sakura mused over his words. _Come up with a new technique that I could call my own. That's actually a good idea…_

Sakura then spent the next few weeks coming up with different ideas for a new jutsu. No one knew what she was doing with the exception of him. And he often helped her out with it. Giving her ideas and things like that.

Soon, they came up with a great idea and decided the next time they went on a mission, she would use it.

Sakura is also everyone's partner. Because she was a medic nin, depending on what the mission was, she would go with either both of the partners or one of them. Bit she tended to spend time in the base ready for when one of the member's came home injured.

'_**Sakura, you have a mission.'**_ Sasori said. Sakura sighed and got ready to meet whoever her partner or partners were at the base's entrance.

She got all her disguise's ready and sealed them into a scroll. She won't choose a disguise until after she finds out what the mission is about.

She headed to the entrance and found Sasori standing there.

'_Puppet disguise it is.'_ She decided and Sasori turned to her. Sakura was pretty shocked when she found out about Sasori being human. He explained to her that they bought him back to life using a technique similar to what Chiyo used to bring back Gaara.

"So, what is the mission?" Sakura asked.

"… You probably won't like this, but we need to pay a visit to someone in Konoha." Sasori said. Sakura frowned. Konoha… The place she left behind with the people she abandoned.

'…_**Don't worry, I'll look after you.'**_ He said to her. Sakura gave him a smile and got out her puppet disguise. She got Sasori to help her with the jutsu.

Her puppet has bright blond hair and blue eyes. She could be Deidara's twin if she wanted to be. What happens is, they cast a jutsu and her soul gets placed inside of the puppet and she can use it like her real body, while her real body get's sealed into the soul or used as a puppet.

Sasori and Sakura set off. It was going to take at least a week to go to Konoha and that was when they were travelling as fast as they could.

Sakura could feel herself getting tired.

"Sasori, can we set up a camp?" she asked. Sasori nodded and they stopped at the next clearing. Sakura started to make a fire and sat in front of it. Because she was in her puppet form, she didn't need to eat or drink or anything that she would in her human form.

Sasori sat beside her also staring at the fire and keeping guard.

Suddenly his head shot up.

"Enemies at 6 o'clock heading straight for us." He said and Sakura shot up getting a scroll out and getting ready to try out her new jutsu.

Sakura and Sasori sat back down and made it seem like they didn't notice the enemies coming. Sakura started to draw in her book, preparing for the jutsu while Sasori fiddled with the scroll in his hand.

"Sasori?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?" Sasori asked.

"Do you think I will be able to control my real body with this jutsu?" she asked.

"Probably, it would be like controlling one of my puppets I would think." He said. Sakura nodded and got her scroll out. She would have it ready just in case she needed to use it.

They felt the chakra signatures get closer and something about it seemed familiar.

'_**It's Konoha shinobi.'**_ Sasori said after a moment. Sakura nodded and bit her lip.

She waited

And waited

And waited

Until they arrived

The shinobi charged into the clearing weapons to the ready.

Sasori and Sakura shot up, their weapons also ready. In front of them stood Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Shikamaru, Genma, Shizune and Neji was standing in front of them ready to attack. Naruto faltered.

"… Didn't… she… kill you?" he asked his eyes saddening at the thought of Sakura.

Sasori smirked and Sakura couldn't help but laugh drawing attention to her.

"Kill you? Who killed you Sasori-Senpai?" Sakura asked changing her voice so she sounded like Tobi.

"Who are you?" Neji asked.

Sakura gasped. "Kura-chan's a good girl! Don't kill Kura-chan!" Sakura exclaimed hiding behind Sasori whose smirk widened.

Naruto frowned. "Why are you part of the Akatsuki? You look weak and pathetic!" he exclaimed. Sakura's disguise instantly changed shocking the Konoha shinobi.

"I am not weak! I am not pathetic! You are pathetic!" she said in a deeper voice, glaring at the before her eyes widened and she looked scared.

"Kura-chan's sorry! Saku-chan is naughty! Kura-chan didn't mean to let Saku-chan out and scare you!" she exclaimed.

Amusement was evident in Sasori's eyes. Sakura little show was going very well.

"But Kura-chan is bored and she wants to fight. CHARGE!" she screamed.

Sakura immediately started to draw in her book confusing the others. Until tree branches came out of nowhere and appeared behind her.

"Attack!" she screamed and the branches soured over to the Konoha Nin.

While this was happening, Sasori started to attack with his puppets and was immediately engaged in a fight with Kakashi and Shizune.

"You're human!" Shizune gasped.

"Hai," Sasori said and sent a puppet towards her.

Sakura decided it was time to let 'Saku' out, which meant she had to change her personality. She started to draw more and more things, making rocks and all sorts of stuff fly at the Konoha ninja's hurting them. A couple of the ninja's noticed her flinch slightly every time one of them got hit.

Sakura pulled out a scroll and got out her real body but made sure the other's didn't notice it until it was about to attack. She hid it and charged at them.

Suddenly pain seared through her body and she gasped. Everything turned to slow motion as Sakura fell to the ground. Sasori's eyes widened as he screamed out her name in her mind.

'_**Sakura! Sakura! Hang in there! Don't die!'**_ he exclaimed as he abandoned his fight and ran over to her.

_I need to put her into her body and heal her…_ He realised.

Sakura stared at Sasori, breathing heavily. They had struck her in her heart. She was going to die.

"S sa-s… ori-I…" she gasped out.

"Don't talk. I need to move you into your real body, so save your energy." He said and started to form some symbols.

The Konoha shinobi watched confused. The Akatsuki are cold blooded killers. They usually don't care when one of their team mates fall… what's so different about this girl. Then, they noticed the body lying near Sasori, staring up at the sky with lifeless eyes.

Sakura.

Everyone was frozen shock. She didn't die in the fire. She was kidnapped… Then, the body started breathing again. But the breaths were ragged and blood was seeping through the cloth.

Sasori ran over to the body and cut open her shirt trying to get to the wound.

"Sakura hang on, don't die!" Sasori exclaimed.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed when his shock wore off.

Shizune ran over and started to help Sasori heal Sakura.

"S-Stop…" Sakura choked out. "I-I'm g-going t-to die-e, s-stop." She gasped out. But Shizune didn't listen to her and started to heal her.

Sasori also started to stitch the wound up to help out Shizune.

"… s-saso…ri…" Sakura started.

"Shh, don't talk." Sasori said panicking. The others were confused. He was the emotionless puppet. What is going on?

"… y-you need-d t-to hear t-this… I-I… e-ever s-since you-u start-ted… t-talking to m-me-e… I r-realised-d some t-thing… I-I… love… you…" she stated and fell silent.

Sasori stared at her in shock. While Shizune cried out and pumped more chakra into her.

'…_**I love you too…'**_ he said and watched as Shizune tried to bring Sakura back…

Some of the other Shinobi ran over, feeding Shizune their chakra. Soon enough, Sakura started breathing again, but she didn't wake up.

"Tsunade needs to see her." Shizune said and turned to Sasori.

"You can either come voluntarily or we will take you." She said. Sasori sighed.

"I'll follow; let me get our stuff first." He said and started sealing Sakura's puppet body, his puppets and all of Sakura's other things into a scroll.

When he was done they all shot off to Konoha no one knowing what was going to happen in the future.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Sakura groaned and Sasori turned to her.

It had been a month since the fight and the whole time Sakura was in a coma. He dealt with the man they were suppose to and other than that, stayed in the hospital with Sakura, never leaving her side.

The Akatsuki know about what has happened and one by one they visit Sakura.

Pein had even signed a peace treaty with the Hokage. Everything was fine… except that Sakura wasn't awake.

Another groan emitted from Sakura and Sasori frowned.

"Ugh…" she said and moved slightly.

"Sakura?" Sasori asked.

Sakura frowned and opened her eyes looking around. Her eyes stopped on Sasori.

"… Sasori…" she groaned. Sasori smiled and walked up to her. Sakura's hand moved slightly and grabbed his.

"Sasori?" she asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"… I love you…" she said.

"… I love you too, my Cherry Blossom…" he admitted. Sakura smiled.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

"I've always wondered…" Sakura started. She was sitting next to Sasori on the Hokage's tower's roof.

"What?" Sasori urged.

"Why can we speak to each other…," _'Like this?'_ she asked.

Sasori smiled. _**'I was wondering when you would ask that…' **_"I don't know the exact reason why…" _**'But I think,'**_ "It has something to do with the fact that I wasn't entirely human when you killed me…' '_**And somehow, our souls connected.'**_ "Giving us the ability to speak in through our minds…" Sasori answered.

Sakura smiled. "I'm glad…" _'Otherwise I wouldn't have fallen in love with you.'_ "And I wouldn't be happy with my friends and family…" _'I wouldn't have joined the Akatsuki and become friends with all the members.'_ "And I wouldn't be married and have a family with you." Sakura said and snuggle into his side watching over Konoha.

**I hope the ending was okay. And I would like to thank my best friend yet again for coming up with some of the ideas! You go girl! Ha-ha!**

**Rating: T Romance/ Drama Sakura X Sasori Words 3,345**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
